Mean Machines Sega Issue 3
This issue was dated December 1992 and cost £3.95. News Strider II (Mega Drive) Another World (Mega Drive) More Virtual Reality news Super Kick-Off (Mega Drive) Sleepwalker Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (Master System) Turbo Touch joypad arrives! Steel Talons (Mega Drive) GamesMaster Live Show Lawnmower Man II Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles (Mega Drive) Paperboy 2 (Mega Drive) Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind (Mega Drive) Double Dragon III (Mega Drive) Mig 29 (Mega Drive) Powermonger (Mega Drive) Cool Spot (Mega Drive) Muhammad Ali Heavyweight Boxing (Mega Drive) Rolo to the Rescue (Mega Drive) Previews Flashback - Pages 144-145 - Mega Drive Death Duel - Page 147 - Mega Drive Universal Soldier - Page 147 - Mega Drive Little Mermaid - Page 148 - Mega Drive Mick & Mack: Global Gladiators - Pages 150-151 - Mega Drive Reviews Mega Games in bold Comments Ecco the Dolphin - 97% A Mega Drive classic without doubt, and a strong contender for best game ever! A unique underwater experience for those tired of unoriginal pop. Wonderboy in Monster World - 88% Not as good as Wonderboy III, but still an excellent arcade adventure offering a great challenge. T2: The Arcade Game - 75% The first real light gun game which has anything to offer. Menacer owners should definitely buy it, but joypadeers should leave it alone. Ex-Mutants - 85% A great game which is, for once, enhanced by its difficulty level. A priority purchase. Lotus Turbo Challenge - 84% Lotus Turbo Challenge is an excellent road racer, packed with high-speed japery and is particularly fun with two players at the controls. Lemmings - 95% A fantasic and laudable conversion. With this price tag, it's an incredible value and needs instant purchase. WWF Super Wrestlemania - 80% Highly recommended to those after a decent wrestling game and a definite must-buy for all fans of the World Wrestling Federation ™. Mega-Lo-Mania - 94% Mega-Lo-Mania is the definitive Mega Drive strategy game. It's fun as well as complex, and has tons of playability. You can be assured of plenty of game for your money with this one. John Madden Football '93 - 89% Not a bad game at all, but hopelessly redundant nonetheless. Go for the slightly better John Madden Football '92 if you're after the definitive American Football game and give this one a miss. Batman Returns - 77% A Gothic, visual treat with a distinctive graphic style that suffers at the hands of frustrating gameplay! World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck - 91% A top-notch platform game which easily betters Castle of Illusion, but has the same lastability difficulties. Master of Darkness - 92% Although not tops in originality, Master of Darkness is a superb title you'd be a fool to miss. Buy! Buy you fools! Risky Woods - 74% The less of this kind of thing that sees the light of day on the Mega Drive the better. Not that it's altogether that bad but the machine is capable of so much more. TaleSpin - 59% A great license opportunity put to waste. TaleSpin makes a couple of brave attempts at new ideas that are sadly let down by a careless lack of playtesting. PGA Tour Golf II - 95% Electronic Arts have managed to make the best even better. This is the finest example of golf on the Mega Drive! Although it's only supposed to be an update, PGA Tour Golf II is far better than the original! Streets of Rage II - 90% Let's make no bones about it. Streets of Rage II is the greatest sequel we've seen for ages and is certainly the best scrolling beat 'em up ever to hit a home console! Feature Lookback featuring:- Mega Drive - John Madden Football, Arnold Palmer's Golf, Hellfire, Super Monaco GP, Ghostbusters Master System - Danan: The Jungle Fighter, World Cup Italia '90 Tips Mega Drive Robocod, Desert Strike, Golden Axe 2, Decap Attack, Euro Club Soccer, Greendog, Tazmania, Wonder Dog, Golden Axe, Prince of Persia, Kick Off, Master System Assault City, Alex Kidd in Miracle World, Spy vs Spy, Ghost House, Champions of Europe, Ghouls 'N' Ghosts Game Gear Batter Up Guides Krusty's Super Fun House (Mega Drive) Other Credits Art Editor '''- Osmond Brown '''Deputy Editor - Lucy Hickman 'Senior Staff Writer '- Radion Automatic 'Staff Writers '- Paul Davies, Gus Swan 'Production Editor '- Andy Mcvittie 'Publisher '- Graham Taylor Issue Index Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains Master System Reviews Category:Contains Game Gear Reviews